


Are You the Moon?

by sweet_melodies



Series: Baby While We’re Young [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_melodies/pseuds/sweet_melodies
Summary: After losing to Jisoo at being the most flirtatious member of the group, Lisa makes it her mission to prove them otherwise.akaThe 10 times Lisa tries to flirt with her members and the 3 times she actually succeeds.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Minor or Background Relationship(s), OT4 - Relationship
Series: Baby While We’re Young [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992853
Comments: 44
Kudos: 228





	Are You the Moon?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my take on the "Who's the most Charming?" interview the Pinks did a couple days ago. I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> (Here's the link if you've yet to watch it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksDX3cqds1Q&ab_channel=Netflix)

Lisa sighs dramatically, as she trails behind her members to their dorm after a long day of promotion.  
  
Their week’s been filled with promotions for their documentary, doing pre-recorded interviews and photoshoots.  
  
 _Their documentary._  
  
It still baffles Lisa at how absurd that sounds. They have a _documentary_ on Netflix. She would have never imagined that 4 years ago-  
  
“Lisa if you sigh one more time I’m going to throw something at you.” Jisoo says jokingly as she plops on their sofa.  
  
Ah. Jisoo. The eldest of the group, yet the one almost as immature as her. She knows that behind all her jokes and empty threats is a worrisome older sister.  
  
Lisa locks eyes with the eldest member and sighs even louder out of spite, causing Jisoo to throw a cushion in her direction.  
  
“Ya! Unnie!” Lisa whines, throwing the cushion back at the older woman.  
  
“You did it on purpose!” Jisoo said.  
  
Chaeyoung laughs as she takes a seat next to Jisoo on the sofa.  
  
“Why are you sad anyway, Lis? You’ve been like this since we got in the car.” She asks.  
  
Lisa pouts as she takes a seat on the floor.   
  
See, this can go 2 ways: First, she could admit that Jisoo winning really got to her, resulting in everyone making fun of her. Or, she could keep it to herself, resulting in all her members teasing her until she tells them what’s wrong.  
  
Either way, she’ll be at the bottom end of it all.  
  
She lets out another sigh as she lays on her back.  
  
“I’m throwing another pillow-" Jisoo says as she gets it ready.  
  
“Unnie! I think she’s probably just tired.” Rosé says as she pulls the cushion away.  
  
Lisa internally smiles at Rosé’s antics. The pinkette’s always been a sweetheart.  
  
“Lisa, the floor is cold. You don’t want to get sick right now. Not with how busy our schedule is.” Jennie scolds as she sits next to her.  
  
Lisa sighs again, and then sits up. Jennie has a point. She really can’t afford to get ill right now. Not with their packed schedule.  
  
As she sits up, she’s met with Jennie’s curious gaze, silently asking if she’s okay.   
  
Jennie always knows, always so sensitive to Lisa’s emotions.  
  
Lisa offers her a small smile, hoping she wouldn’t pry her for more information. Jennie smiles back and nods, focusing her attention away and Lisa can’t help but feel relieved that the older woman left her be.

Her mind drifts back to the matter at hand and deflates again. She feels childish for feeling sad about a game, but she can’t help it. Being the biggest flirt of the group was _her_ thing!  
  
She watches as all her members busies themselves on their phones. Maybe she can just sleep this off.  
  
Yes. She’ll sleep this off with her cats.  
  
Perking up with the thought of her babies, she stands up and makes her way out.  
  
“I’m gonna go feed my cats.” She says while waving goodbye.

* * *

“... A 6! She gave me a 6, Leo!” She explains to her eldest cat.  
  
“I literally gave her an 8.5 for hers! Not even- I gave her an 80!”  
  
“And then Jisoo-unnie gave me a 3!” She says, moving onto patting Louis.  
  
Louis meows back.  
  
“Exactly! I’m so glad you understand.” She gives Louis another treat.  
  
“And I mean I’m not jealous of Jisoo-Unnie for winning,” she explains to Lily, who’s patiently waiting for her treat.  
  
“I just don’t know what went wrong! I’m usually really good with this flirting thing,” she says while nonchalantly waving around the treat.  
  
“I mean how else did I bag up my girlfri- HEY LOUIS that isn’t yours!” She tries swatting the white cat away.  
  
“I’m so sorry princess, here you go. You’ve been waiting so patiently.” She watches as Lily devours her treat.  
  
Lisa looks around at her other cats, all four of them staring at her- well more like awaiting for more treats, but Lisa takes it as them listening to her.  
  
“I feel like you guys are trying to tell me something,” She puts the treat bag down and puts her fingers on the tip of her forehead, feigning concentration.  
  
She locks eyes with each of her cats and squints them, trying to decipher what they’re trying to say.  
  
“Mhm yes,” she says as she starts with Leo.  
  
“I see, I see,” she says as she reaches Luca.  
  
Her eyes widen when she gets to Lily.  
  
“Yes! You’re so right! I should earn my title back!” She says excitedly as she pets Lily.  
  
“Wait, where’s Louis- Ya! Louis! Stop eating the treat bag!” She says as she swats him away for the nth time already.  
  
“What am I going to do with you?” She looks at the treats bag, now filled with teeth holes scattered around the packet.

She stands up and puts the treats away, when all of a sudden, her cats start walking away.

”I see how it is,” she says with a pout. “You only love me for the food—“  
  
“—Honey, I’m home,” a voice sings.  
  
Lisa smiles, her eyes widening at the familiar voice as makes her way to the front door.  
  
“Hi babies! Did you miss me?” She hears her girlfriend greet her cats.

The cats meow back in unison.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I missed you guys too!”  
  
Lisa smiles to herself. Despite the long and tiring day she’s had, watching her babies interact with- well, _her_ baby- somehow flushes the stress away.

She walks towards the scene and finds her girlfriend on the ground with both Luca and Louis sat on top of her.  
  
“Got room for one more?” Lisa asks before pretending to jump on her girlfriend’s torso.  
  
“Lisa! Don’t you dare!” her girlfriend argues.  
  
“HERE I COME!”  
  
“LISA!”

* * *

She takes action almost immediately. Her first target is none other than Roseanne Park.

It’s their day off. Jennie’s gone back to visit her mum, leaving her, Rosé and Jisoo alone at the dorms.

It goes like this: 

She accompanies Rosé to buy lunch. It’s almost rare these days to be able to eat together comfortably without being rushed. With their hectic schedule, Lisa either eats alone while doing hair and make up or skips a meal overall to sleep.

But she shouldn’t be complaining. To be busy is a blessing is what her mother used to tell her.

But she misses the times where everybody would have a meal together. It saddens her that their little family won’t be complete tonight without Jennie, but anything is better than eating food alone with Louis trying to steal a bite, or with her only human company being her mother on facetime.

Chaeyoung ends up choosing a place close by. Lisa puts her hood on and tightens it with the string to hide her face before entering the store, her arms linked with Rosé’s.

“Oh my god Lisa look! They have chicken skewers. Jisoo-unnie’s going to love this!” Chaeyoung says excitedly.

Lisa stares at the menu when all of a sudden it clicks.

She smirks.

“Hey, Chaeyoung?” She says as she takes off her hood.

“Hmm?” Rosé replies, not bothering to look up from the menu. Lisa can practically see the other woman drool while reading the menu.

“I’m kinda liking what’s on the menu today,” she starts.

“Yeah! Me too! Their stir fry looks really good,” excitement bouncing off the Pinkette.

“Nah,” Lisa shakes her head. “I like it because it’s got ‘me- n- u’ written all over it,” Lisa says confidently as she smirks at her best friend. 

Rosé’s body immediately halts, her mouth agape, before looking up from the menu and at Lisa.

Lisa gives her a flirtatious wink with an exaggerated smile.

Rosé scoffs and wrinkles her nose.

“Like me and you?” Rosé asks.

Lisa nods and smiles proudly. 

“That was actually pretty good,” Rosé says while laughing.

“What would you rate it?” Lisa asks curiously.

“I’d give you a solid 64 for that.” Rosé replied before looking back at the menu.

Lisa does a fist pump. 64 is good. She can deal with that. Better than a 4.5.

_One down, 2 more to go._

* * *

They make it back to their dorm an hour later. They’ve ordered way too much food for the three of them to eat, but it’s their day off. They deserve a treat.

Sue them.

Lisa quickly knocks at Jisoo’s door and calls her to eat, only to be greeted with no response.

“Unnie! The food’s here!” Rosé calls.

The youngest girls arrange the food on the table.

It's been 15 minutes, but Jisoo is still nowhere to be found. Both girls lock eyes with each other.

“Rock, paper, scissors,” they say in unison. 

(and naturally, Lisa loses.)

“Fine.” 

Lisa clears her throat and yells from her seat.

“We have chicken skewers!” She yells.

The door immediately opens.

“Why didn’t you start with that?” Jisoo asks, making her way to the table.

They all sit on the table in comfortable silence as they eat.

She watches as Jisoo devours the skewers like there’s no tomorrow.

Lisa internally readies herself before targeting her next subject. She realises that Jisoo's probably going to be the hardest person to impress out of everyone in her group, but she decides to try anyway. She _needs_ to finish this mission. Her life depends on it.

(It doesn't, but Lisa's always been dramatic.)

“Hey Jisoo,”

“What?” the older woman says with food in her mouth.

“If you were a chicken you’d be im-PECK-able.” 

Jisoo pauses and puts her food down.

“I’ve suddenly lost my appetite.” Jisoo dramatically pushes her chair away from the table.

“Can I have your skewer-“

“No!” Jisoo swats Rosé’s hand away. “I was just kidding.” Jisoos says, as she moves her chair back.

Lisa pouts.

“Impeccable.” Rosé repeats, laughing into her food.

“Wait till I tell Jennie about this,” Jisoo snickers.

“To tell her how I’m back in my game?” Lisa says confidently, pushing out her chest.

“No,” Jisoo shakes her head, giving her an amused look. “to tell her how I almost choked at how bad it was.” 

Rosie laughs hard, and Lisa can’t help but glare in her best friend’s direction.

“Everyone say impeccable,” Rosé teases as she takes a selfie with all three of them.

“Impeccable!” Jisoo and Rosé say in unison.

Lisa pouts harder for the picture and fakes an annoyed look.

“Aw, look at Lisa all pouty.” Rosé teases as she sends the picture to their group chat for Jennie to see.

“Shut up, Chaeyoung before I give Louis all your food.” Lisa digs into her food, ignoring her members’ teasing.

A buzz fills the air, as Rosé checks her phone.

”Oh! Jennie-unnie already replied!” Lisa feels herself immediately perk up at Jennie’s name.

“Tell Lisa if she keeps pouting like that her lips will stay that way,” Rosé reads. 

Lisa scoffs.

“Whatever. She’s lucky she gets to kiss these mac-sponsored lips.” She says as she blows an exaggerated kiss at Jisoo.

“I really don’t want to gag all over my food today, thank you.”

“Aw Jisoo-Unnie,” she coos. “Don’t worry, there’s a lot of me to go around.” 

“I’m giving you a -25 points for that,” Jisoo says.

Ok. So she might have failed with Jisoo, but that's okay. She's confident in regaining her title from her.

* * *

Jennie comes home 2 days later with Kuma in hand and Lisa decides to take her mission into action with her final subject- that is of course, after playing with Kuma.

“Kuma!” Rosé and Lisa yell, running towards the brown furball.

“Aw gee guys, it’s nice seeing you all too.” Lisa notes the sarcasm in the older woman’s voice, as she sets the excited dog down.

Suddenly remembering her mission, Lisa puts her arm out in front of Jennie.

“Pause!” Lisa says as she stops Jennie from walking deeper inside their dorm.

“Okay?” Jennie says awkwardly as she stops her track.

“Are you a parking ticket?” Lisa asks with all seriousness.

“Uh- what?” Confusion etched in her face.

“Are you a parking ticket?” Lisa repeats again forcing her face not to break into a smile at the older woman’s confused face.

“Like as in,” Jennie folds her arms together. “did I _get_ a parking ticket?”

Lisa shakes her head.

“‘Cause you got FINE written all over you.” Lisa says with her face breaking out into a big grin, her hands tracing an hour-glass figure.

Rosé scoffs in amusement as Jisoo boos her from the inside of her room.

“Lisa,” a smile creeping on Jennie’s lips. “how many times do I have to tell you that I already have a girlfriend?”

Girlfriend.

Lisa smiles, her stomach fluttering at the word.

“It’s ok, I’m sure she doesn’t mind sharing.” Lisa teases.

“Sharing? With who?” Lisa looks around for the brown dog. “Lisa! We’re _literally_ already dating!” Lisa preteneds to ignore her girlfriend, as she finally spots Kuma, immediately running towards him. 

Lisa joins Rosé as the two run with Kuma around the apartment.

“Kuku! Kuku! Kuku!” They yell as they chase after the dog.

(“I swear I’m in a band with children.” Jennie mutters underneath her breath smiling at the younger two.)

* * *

Jennie makes her way to her room and plops down. She hates travelling with a passion because of her travel sickness, but with her current hectic schedule, she needed time to get away from it all.

She tries relaxing her mind and evening out her breathing pattern when her thoughts get cut off by a weight on her body.

“Hey,” Lisa says cheekily as she plants a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s nose.

“Hi,” Jennie replies. She curses at the way her stomach flips at the sight of her girlfriend.

“I missed you,” Lisa staring deeply in her eyes with a soft smile on her face.

The thing about dating Lisa, is that even though she acts childish in front of everyone, she has a romantic side reserved for just her to see.

There’s no way to properly describe it. Lisa has a way of making Jennie feel like she’s the single most important person in the world. 

Maybe it’s the intensity of how she looks at her, like the whole world’s evaporated behind her.

Jennie gives her a soft smile in return as she caresses her thumb against the younger woman’s cheeks.

“I think you missed Kuku more,” She teases, earning a little snort from Lisa as she scrunches her nose.

“True,” 

“Hey!” Jennie says as she pushes the younger woman off her.

Lisa giggles.

“Of course I missed you,” Lisa says as she pulls the shorter girl on her lap and hugs her tight.

“A life without Jennie Kim is an empty one to live,” Lisa whispers as she pulls away and searches for Jennie’s eyes.

An amused smile forms on Jennie’s lips.

“You cheeseball,” she places her hands on Lisa’s shoulders. “I was only gone for 3 days.” She teases.

“3 days too long,” Lisa pouts, pressing their foreheads together. Jennie feels herself shiver at the feeling of Lisa’s hand running her hand up and down her back.

It’s the small gestures. Maybe it’s because Lisa is a dancing prodigy, but she knows how to move. She has a special way with her touch. She just _knows_ what to do to make people feel good- like it’s innate. 

Jennie doesn't mean it in just the sexual sense. Sure Lisa’s amazing in bed, but Lisa just knows how to touch people to make them feel at ease and comfortable.

But she can’t deny that each touch leaves her body on fire. Each touch leaves her wanting more.

Jennie closes the gap between them and pulls Lisa in for a kiss.

It's slow and un-rushed. They spend every second savouring each other’s taste. This is how they usually are with each other: slow and sensual, enjoying every second together.

Jennie feels Lisa brush her tongue against her lip for permission which she happily obliges to.

“Let’s go to your place?” Jennie says breathlessly as she pulls away, staring at Lisa’s half closed eyes and swollen lips.

Lisa nods.

And five minutes later, Jennie Kim finds herself naked and screaming her girlfriend’s name in the comfort of Lisa’s apartment.

Despite Lisa’s cheesiness and bad pick up lines, the woman has a way with her touch.

and for that, she’d give Lisa 100/10, but she won’t admit it to the younger woman. At least, not yet.

* * *

They’re laying down in the dark, with Jennie’s head pressed against Lisa’s bare chest, when Lisa realises her pick-up line didn't work with her girlfriend earlier.

 _So what's the harm in trying again?_ She thinks to herself.

“Babe?” Lisa says as she runs her fingers up and down her girlfriend’s naked back.

“Yeah?” Jennie says tiredly.

“Are you tired?” Lisa asks as she plants a kiss on the top of her head.

Jennie snorts.

“Who wouldn’t be after that?” Jennie teases, causing Lisa blush in embarrassment. 

“No, but really,” Lisa begins as she watches Jennie move her head up to look up at her.

“Are you tired?” Lisa asks with concern plastered all over her face.

“I mean I think we all are with promotions-“

“- ‘cause you’ve been running on my mind these past couple of days.” She finishes.

Jennie’s smile drops as she playfully glares at her girlfriend.

“I’m breaking up with you,”

“No!” Lisa protests.

* * *

Lisa is reminded that waking up with Jennie in her arms is the best way to start any day.

She watches as the shorter girl snores softly. Her chest moving up and down. Her calm face radiating with beauty.

Damn. How lucky was she to call Jennie Kim her girlfriend? 

The road to their relationship was rocky. They were friends before anything, co-workers even. Getting into a relationship could literally jeopardise everything they’ve worked hard for. Not just for them, but for Chaeyoung and Jisoo too.

But falling in love with Jennie Kim was inevitable, just like how two magnets attract. Sometimes, Lisa likes to believe that it was always bound to happen, that falling in love with her was written in the stars.

(Sue her for being a hopeless romantic.)

And now here she was, a year later with the woman of her dreams in her arms.

She plants a soft kiss on Jennie’s forehead. 

“I can literally hear you thinking.” Jennie says against her neck, cutting Lisa out of her trance, as the shorter woman cuddles into her. 

Lisa grins massively, realising she could use this opportunity to continue her mission.

After all, third time is the charm right?

“I was just wondering...” Lisa trails on.

“Hmm?” Jennie hums sleepily.

“I think you’re a magician.” Lisa says, causing Jennie to groan and bury her head closer to Lisa’s neck.

After a few seconds, Jennie lets out a defeated sigh.

“Why?” She mumbles.

“Because you always seem to make my clothes disappear.” Lisa ends, earning a smack from Jennie.

“That was a -10 at best, babe.” Jennie says as she turns around.

“Wait! It’s my turn to be the little spoon!” Lisa protests.

“Well you should’ve thought about that before you hit me with a bad pick up line.”

* * *

_Ok, what if fourth time is the charm?_ Lisa thinks to herself.  
  


They’re all sat at the twitter blueroom, waiting for Chaeyoung to get ready. Chaeyoung’s always somehow late these days.

“Crap, I think something’s caught my eye.” Lisa groans, trying to blink it away. 

“Wait, let me see.” Jennie says concerningly as she moves one seat closer to Lisa.

“Let me blow onto it, okay? It might just be an eyelash.” Jennie says as she gently blows against Lisa’s eyes.

Lisa blinks, immediately feeling relief, when a thought suddenly comes to mind. 

She puts her best acting face on.

“Does it feel better?” Lisa shakes her head.

“I think something’s definitely wrong with it.” Lisa says seriously. 

Jennie eyebrows furrow together in concern.

“Should I call a medic-“

“‘Cause I can’t seem to take my eyes off you.” Lisa says with a grin on her face as she opens her closed eye, and blows her girlfriend a kiss.

“Boooooooo,” Jisoo says with her eyes still trained on her phone, not bothering to look up.

Lisa swears she sees a tiny tint of red on her girlfriend’s face.

“Okay! I’m here!” Chaeyoung says as she cuts the moment.

“Alright everyone, I want Jisoo and Jennie sitting with each other on one side, and Rosé and Lisa on the other.” Their manager says.

With a small pout on her face, Lisa reluctantly watches Jennie move away.

“It’s okay, Lis. We’ll win the challenge for today!” Rosé offers her a comforting smile.

Lisa smiles back and then proceeds to ready herself for the interview.

* * *

_Trial number 5_

They're all sat in the car on the way back from promotion, when Lisa decides to break the silence.

“Hey Jennie, aside from being sexy what else do you do for a living?”

“We’re literally co-workers, Lisa.” Jennie replies, earning laughter from Jisoo and Chaeyoung.

_Ok, so this is how her girlfriend's going to play it. Bring it on._

* * *

_Trial number 6_

“... and one and two and three and four,” their dance instructor says as they learn the choreography to Pretty Savage.

_Savage_   
_bwado bwado yeppeujanghan_

Lisa rolls her hips around to the beat.

“That’s it girls!” their instructor yells and claps. Lisa looks in the mirror and watches her and her members dance in synchrony with each other.

“Ok lets get back at this in 10 minutes,” their instructor says as he walks out the toom.

All four girls plop down on the floor.

The routine wasn’t really hard to memorise. The choreography for the song’s a lot easier than their other choreographies, but they’ve been up since 5am trying to perfect it for their performance in two days.

Lisa’s hands start feeling sweaty at the thought of their upcoming performance. She always gets anxious. 4 years in the industry, many would assume that she’s mastered calming her nerves but that’s not the case.

Shaking her head, she takes her jacket off and folds it into a nice pillow and places it on the floor.

Lisa decides to dramatically fall on her back, thinking her head would fall comfortably on her jacket.

What she failed to notice was Kuma picking her jacket up at lightning speed and running away with it.

Her head lands on the floor with a loud thud, causing all the members to pause.

“Ouch,” Lisa musters in her baby voice.

“Lisa what on earth-“ Jennie says as she runs to her girlfriend.

“Are you okay?” Rosé asks with concern.

“What’s your name?” Jisoo asks.

She opens her eyes and sees the other three members cowering over her, with looks of concern in their faces.

Jennie offers her a hand to sit back up.

“That was a loud thud, are you ok?” Rosé asks.

Lisa uses her hand to rub the back of her head. It doesn’t really hurt that bad. It just sounded worse than it did.

She looks at her members realising she still hasn’t said anything.

When all of a sudden she gets an idea.

 _Booyah_.

She really should feel bad for what she's about to do. She hates making people worry about her, but Lisa is a woman of her word and has a goal to reach.

She locks eyes with Jennie, who’s looking at her with concern.

“Do we have an ice-pack?” she asks as she feigns her pain.

“Can someone get-“ Jennie says before getting cut off.

“‘Cause I think I banged my head falling for you.” She says as she winks at Jennie.

Rosé snorts in laughter while Jisoo groans.

Jennie just repeatedly blinks at her.

“Hey Lisa,” Jisoo asks.

Lisa turns around and stares at her.

“What?”

  
“Did it hurt?”

  
“Not really. I think it sounded worse than it did-“

  
“No. Did it hurt when you got smacked by a water bottle?”

  
“I wasn’t smacked- OH” 

She quickly stands up and runs away from Jisoo, with the older girl running after her with a bottle.

“It wasn’t even that bad!” she protests as she tries avoiding Jisoo.

“Not bad, but also not good.” Jisoo says as she finally catches up with her.

“Jisoo-unnie! That hurts!” 

“Good,”

Rosé and Jennie laugh at their antics.

(“You know, I realised she’s been spitting out pick up lines faster than our comebacks these past few days.” Rosé says to Jennie.

Jennie snorts.

She’s well aware. Lisa’s been texting her pick-up lines since she left to go visit her mum. 

“I know. I’ve been giving her a hard time with it to see what she does.” Jennie says.

“Unnie! You’re so mean!” Rosé says as she nudges Jennie’s shoulder.

“I’m just seeing how far she’ll go.” She replies.

Rosé shakes her head and laughs.)

“Alright everyone, back to your positions.”

“Positions, huh?” Jisoo smirks, while nudging Lisa. “Hey Lisa, what position do you usually like?”

Lisa halts on her steps, squinting her eyes over at the smirking older woman.

Lisa clears her throat. “Personally, I love cowgirl,” she watches as Jisoo’s parts, the smirk completely gone. “but I usually go with whatever my girlfriend likes.” She says confidently.

“After all, I do aim to please,” she finishes while winking at Jisoo. The older woman’s eyes widen at her bluntness.

”I deserved that for even asking.” Jisoo says, shaking her head. “So i’ll give you a solid 70 for that.” Jisoo’s cheeks are now blushing as she jokingly shakes Lisa’s hand.

“Thank you, thank you.” Lisa says as she shakes it back.

Accomplishing her mission with Jisoo was completely unintentional, but Lisa is not one to complain. She's now just one more away from her goal.

_2 down, 1 more to go._

* * *

So Lisa keeps trying with Jennie. She tries relentlessly. Here's exhibit A:

“Babe, can you help me take this off?” She asks as she searches for Jennie around her apartment.

She finds the shorter girl laying on her sofa with Lily in her arms and Leo by her feet.

“Yeah, just a sec.”

Lisa makes her way towards Jennie, picks Lily up and seats herself down with Lily on her lap.

She feels Jennie sit up behind her and unzips her blouse.

“Well would you look at that.”

“Hmm?” Jennie asks as Lisa turns around

“You’re so hot, my zipper fell.” Lisa says while winking at her.

“Oh my God.” Jennie groans.

* * *

... but there are also days when her girlfriend isn't having it at all, like so:

“Hey babe-“

“Nope. Not today.”

_Ding_

“Lisa you best not be texting me your pick up lines.” Jennie says before reluctantly reading her girlfriend’s message and rolling her eyes.

_Ding_

“Lisa!”

* * *

... So she tries it on other people to see if she's losing her touch:

“Hey manager-unnie,” Lisa starts.

They’re all sitting in the meeting room, waiting for another interview to start.

Her older members are all bored out of their minds scrolling through their phones.

“Yes, Lisa?” her manager replies.

“Are you French?” Lisa asks, causing all her members to groan.

“Why?” Their manager plays along, making Lisa grin like a happy child.

“Because _Eiffel_ for you.” Lisa says confidently while shooting her a finger heart.

To her surprise, her manager starts giggling and blushing.

“Make it stop.” Jisoo groans.

“ _l'audace de cette femme_.” (The audacity of this woman.) Jennie says, rolling her eyes.

“Right in front of Jennie-unnie’s salad!” Rosé says in fake shock, making Lisa laugh.

“Not my fault she didn’t want to hear it earlier.”

Judging by her manager's reaction, she really does have the touch. So why on earth is Jennie not reacting?

* * *

She tries a different method using innuendos:

“Hey babe, I like the shirt you wore today.” Lisa says.

“Thank you,” Jennie says while giving her a toothless smile.

“You mind me trying it on after we have sex?”

Rosé’s mouth to drop at her sudden crudeness.

“Funny you assume you’re getting some after this.” Jennie deadpans.

“They really don’t pay me enough to listen to this.” Jisoo comments.

* * *

...and silly ways too:

“Hey Jennie,”

“What?”

“You look like you could be my next girlfriend.” Lisa says cheekily.

“I wasn’t aware we broke up?” Jennie says, causing Rosé and Jisoo to laugh.

* * *

But none of them work. Instead, she's the one who gets flustered. It goes like this:

Lisa’s waiting in her bed with her bangs rolled up as she scrolls mindlessly through her phone. She finds an edit of her throwing a piece of paper away during their Prison interview and laughs.

How on earth do their fans even catch that? 

“What’s so funny?” Jennie asks as she walks towards her in an oversized shirt.

Lisa tears her eyes away from her phone to look at her girlfriend.

Her breath hitches in her throat as the scene in front of her unravels. Jennie Kim at her rawest form, with no makeup and hair extensions on. She’s standing in front of her in nothing but an oversized t-shirt.

Again, how did she get so lucky to call this woman her girlfriend?

Feeling completely overwhelmed, Lisa lets out a shaky breath.

“Babe, are you ok?” Jennie asks with concern.

“I-“ Lisa stutters.

She’s seen Jennie like this before, but she doesn’t know why the mere sight of her makes her feel like a schoolgirl, with butterflies erupting in her stomach.

“You’re honestly so beautiful, no pick-up line can do you justice.” Lisa admits breathlessly as she gently pulls Jennie towards her gently.

“Oh God, was that another line?” Jennie asks, clearly amused, as she sits on Lisa’s lap.

“No. I just like seeing you like this.” she presses her lips against Jennie’s.

Jennie hums in approval.

“I guess you could say I take your breath away.” Jennie teases, revealing her gummy smile.

Lisa bursts out in laughter.

“I guess I could,” Lisa replies, capturing her girlfriend’s lips for another kiss.

* * *

Its been a couple days and Lisa's still yet to complete her mission.

She's running out of lines to say! 

Shaking her head, Lisa walks in the dressing room to see what everyone's doing. Her eyes immediately stop on Jennie as she lets out a whistle.

“Damn, Jennie.” Lisa says as she unapologetically checks Jennie out.

They’re all in the dressing room getting their final re-touches before guest starring on Knowing Bros.

Jennie’s rocking her schoogirl outfit with her long hair down, and a simple headband on.

She looks like an actual princess.

Lisa sighs happily.

Jennie looks at her through the mirror and gives her a questioning glance, with a smile on her face.

“What?” Jennie asks, as their eyes lock in the mirror.

“Was your mum a boxer?”

Jennie turns around this time to stare at her properly with confusion etched on her face.

“Why?”

“‘cause you’re a total knockout.” Lisa says in the smoothest voice she has as she bites her lip for extra affect.

An amused smile forms on Jennie’s lips. She watches as Jennie opens her mouth to respond when-

“Hey Lisa, how bout I knock you out with my fists after that tragic line?” Jisoo jokes causing everyone to burst into laughter.

Lisa pouts at Jennie’s sudden fit of laughter.

It was going so well.

“Alright girls, time to go on set,” 

With a sigh, Lisa gets ready to leave and trail behind Rosé when she feels a soft tug on her hand.

“You guys can go ahead, I need Lisa’s help with something real quick.” Jennie says.

Jisoo gives them a questionable look, but turns around and walks ahead with Rosé.

After everyone empties the room, Lisa turns around and is greeted with an amused Jennie. Her stomach all of a sudden feels queasy at the smile etched on her girlfriend’s lips. She offers her a shy smile in return as she watches the older woman walk towards her.

There’s a playful glint in Jennie’s eyes as she walks painstakingly slow towards her. Her hips moving side to side exaggeratingly, causing Lisa’s eyes to widen.

It’s like a scene from a movie.

She gulps.

Her thoughts get cut off as she feels Jennie’s warm breath in her ear.

“That was alright,” Jennie whispers. “And I know you’re running out of things to say,” she trails on.

“But I know you can do better.” She says breathlessly causing Lisa to whimper.

Jennie giggles as she leaves a soft kiss on Lisa’s neck before leaving Lisa alone in the room.

Jennie Kim is going to be the death of her.

How on earth is she going to complete her mission at this rate?

Lisa shakes her head.

She’s going to get her girlfriend hot and bothered. Even if it’s the last thing she does.

* * *

They’re done shooting for the day. Their guest appearance at Knowing Bros was a lot more fun than she expected. She’d been nervous before going in. She doesn’t really know why, she just tends to be shy around massive groups of people.

She remembers finally feeling herself relax when they made her dance. There’s just something so soothing about dancing. Something about losing herself to the music.

But she also noticed something today too:

Jennie Kim goes _wild_ over her dancing skills. And with this information, Lisa makes sure she finally completes her mission.

* * *

She’s been dancing for hours in her private dance studio. She bought this place not so long ago. She’s always dreamt of having her own dance studio. The one at YG always made her feel exposed. She was never as comfortable there because of the unwelcomed judgement and prying eyes.

And also because she needed a place that _didn’t_ remind her of that company.

So here she currently is, practicing in her own studio and letting her soul feel the beat of the song.

Dancing has always been a form of stress relief for her. She’s always loved to dance. She knows she’s good at it. She’s always known, but there’s times when she thinks that this is the only thing she’s good at and nothing else. So she perfects it, cleans up her moves in hopes she can be the absolute best at it.

Her deep thoughts get cut off by someone clapping.

“Get it, baby.” She hears Jennie say as her girlfriend’s voice echoes in the room followed by a whistle, making the younger woman laugh as she continues dancing her routine.

She watches as Jennie makes her way to the side and takes a seat on the floor.

“You’re so sexy!” Jennie teases as she hoots for her girlfriend like an avid fangirl.

Losing complete focus, Lisa stops dancing and bows, finishing her dance, earning a cheer from her girlfriend.

“Encore! Encore! Encore!” Jennie yells as Lisa walks towards her.

“In a minute, I need to catch my breath.” Lisa admits as she takes a seat next to the older woman.

“Here, hydrate.” Jennie says as she tosses her a bottle of water.

They sit in silence as Lisa gains her breath back and relaxes. She decides to lay her head down on Jennie’s lap. Jennie runs her fingers through Lisa’s scalp, making the younger woman relax at her touch.

“You’ve been gone for quite a while,”

Lisa hums.

“Really? I haven’t noticed the time.” Lisa responds.

“Is everything ok?”

Lisa sighs. She’s been trying to avoid this conversation. 

Being an idol has its perks. Seeing fans, performing on stage, creating songs. But it also has a lot of downsides; being constantly scrutinised by the public and not having the right to say otherwise and creating false images to fit the company’s expectations. 

It’s tough.

“I’m just trying to cleanse myself off social media.” She responds, knowing that Jennie will get the hint.

Jennie knows what pressures she’s going through. Heck, the whole group does. 

It physically pains her not being able to speak out about the injustices happening right now in her own country. She’s seen the news. She’s heard stories from her family. And it’s left her in complete outrage.

She wants to speak out about it. She has the following for it! But she’s not allowed. Legally, she can’t. All because of the stupid contracts she signed as a kid before joining the company.

Speaking out won’t only jeopardise her career, but her bandmates’ careers too. Yes, they’re the most popular girl group right now on the planet, but with that being said, she has too much at risk if she were to speak out. She can’t do that to her friends, not after they’ve worked so hard.

So she takes the bullet. She takes the hate. ‘Cause maybe in some ways, she deserves it.

“You don’t deserve it, you know?” Jennie starts, causing Lisa to put a halt in her thoughts.

“I think you believe that you deserve the hate you’re getting, when that isn’t true at all.” Jennie continues. 

“Can we please not talk about it right now? I just want to enjoy spending time with you here.” Lisa argues.

“Okay baby.” Jennie says as she plants and upside down kiss on Lisa’s lips.

“Mmm. More.” Lisa pleads, causing Jennie to giggle as she leans in for another kiss.

Jennie kisses her slowly. She takes her time exploring the younger woman’s mouth with her tongue. Lisa moans each time their tongues collide.

Lisa pulls Jennie in closer to deepen the kiss. 

Jennie pulls away breathlessly, her lips plump and swollen. Lisa can only imagine hers mirroring her girlfriend’s.

Jennie leans back down and gives Lisa a soft peck on her lips, repeating the action until both girls start laughing.

Lisa realises there and then that kissing Jennie Kim might top her love for dancing.

* * *

“So, I choreographed you a little something.” Lisa says. Jennie watched as her girlfriend sits up from her lap and starts stretching her arms.

“You did?” A grin appearing on her lips.

“Yup!” Lisa says as she holds onto the p.

“I created this a couple weeks ago, but our schedules have been packed. I wasn't able to get you here till now.” Lisa explains.

Jennie’s stomach does somersaults at the confession. She's completely touched. A dance just for her?

“Really?” She asks, feeling her cheeks redden.

“Yeah! Here. Take a seat. The show will begin in a few minutes.” Lisa says playfully, running to the side of the room to retrieve a beanbag.

“So just sit back and relax.” Lisa finishes as she winks at her girlfriend.

Jennie rolls her eyes back playfully at Lisa’s antics, as she sits comfortably on the beanbag. She watches as Lisa runs to the corner of the room, assuming she’s fixing the music.

Lisa runs to the middle of the dance floor and shakes the nerves off her body.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_

Lisa immediately locks eyes with Jennie and smirks at her, walking towards her. Jennie feels herself get excited when suddenly, Lisa kneels on her right knee and pulls a single red rose from behind her.

_Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?_

“For you, mademoiselle.” Lisa says, before kissing the rose and handing it over to her. Jennie giggles and smiles her gummy smile.

“Merci beaucoup.” Jennie responds, smelling the rose, before blowing her girlfriend a kiss.

_Have you ever?_

Lisa pretends to catch the kiss and places her hand on her heart while walking backwards to the middle of the dance floor.

_Laid up at night_

_Tryna get you in the mood_

The song starts, and Lisa begins popping her chest and dancing to the song. She moves in sync with the beat.

_But you stay air tight_

_I know I can do_

_Anything that you need_

_We can try something new_

_What's up with you?_

Jennie watches as Lisa loses herself to the music. Her body literally owning the song. Whenever Lisa starts dancing, she feels like her body is in a trance. Each movement of her girlfriend’s body is hypnotising. The thought of blinking and missing a second of her dance felt like a sin.

_You never want it when I want it, want it, want it, want it_

_I'm just tryna be up on it, on it, on it, on it_

_At least I'm being honest, honest, honest, honest_

Watching Lisa dance is like a drug. Each body lock, each body roll is addictive. It’s hard focusing on just one part of her body when she moves. It feels like she’s doing her an injustice.

_But you never want it when I want it, want it, want it, want it_

And don’t even get Jennie started with Lisa’s facial expressions. She feels her eyes heavily cloud with lust each time she sees the tip of Lisa’s tongue poking out. It leaves her so hot and bothered. she knows- she fucking knows- Lisa’s aware of that. That’s why she locks eyes with her each time she she snakes her tongue out, and smirks when she gets a reaction out of her.

God, she needs a cold shower just thinking about all the filthy things she’d do to her girlfriend. 

_Got everything you need and some (need, yeah)_

_You take time when you sliding (slide in)_

_Truth hurts, put it right in (put it right in)_

_Yeah, I promise I can keep you satisfied_

She watches as Lisa slides down on the ground and sensually runs her hand down her body. Jennie’s mouth opens agape as she watches Lisa grind the floor. She’s never been one to be jealous, but where the fuck does she sign up to be the floor her girlfriend’s grinding on right now?

As if Lisa’s reading her mind, Lisa smirks over at her direction, before getting up, krumping to the beat of the song.

_If you think I'm too much_

_Let's go back just a month_

_I threw it back, you was in love_

_Now you lazy_

Jennie’s always admired the way Lisa can be so cute and endearing one minute and then turn into this hot and sexy badass performer the next.

_Can you_

_Wanna put it in me_

Jennie watches as Lisa sensually sits back on the ground and thrusts into it.

She gulps.

This is fucking torture. She just wants to touch her. She just wants to-

_Can you put it in deep?_

_That's all I need_

Jennie feels her whole face redden at the lyrics of the song. She’s never related so hard to a song like this until now. She needs her. She needs her. She needs to touch her, to feel her.

_Can you_

_Wanna put it in me_

She watches as Lisa kneels down and spreads her legs while rolling her hips back and forth, her lips slightly parted as she locks eyes with Jennie.

_Can you put it in deep?_

_That's all I need_

It’s that damn look in her eyes. That’s what does it for Jennie. She stands up from her seat and walks towards her girlfriend who’s panting ever so hard.

Before she knows it, she’s straddling the younger woman and leaving open mouthed kisses around her neck.

“The song’s not over yet, babe.” Lisa husks out.

“I need you.” Jennie musters out as she sucks on Lisa’s weak spot on her neck, causing Lisa to moan.

_Never want it when I want it, want it, want it, want it_

Jennie grinds her hips into Lisa, along with the beat of the song.

“Only if you...” Lisa starts. Jennie moans as she feels Lisa’s hand move up and down the sides of body.

“Only if I what?” Jennie asks impatiently, slightly pulling away, only to find a teasing glint in Lisa’s eyes.

_Said you should put it where I want it, want it, want it, want it_

“Only if you admit that I’m the most flirtatious one in the group.”

Pause. What the fuck.

_You never want it when I want it, want it, want it, want it_

“Are you being serious right now?” Jennie asks in disbelief. Jennie opens her mouth to say something, when Lisa grins at her, searing her mouth with a kiss. It's rushed and sensual, their tongues battling for dominance. Jennie’s moaning uncontrollably as she grinds harder onto Lisa’s core.

“I’m being 100% serious.” Lisa whispers into her lips.

“Lisa...” Jennie whines, looking at her girlfriend with her half closed eyes.

But then Lisa sucks onto her pulse point, groping her ass hard.

“Fuck. Okay. Yes. You win. You’re the most flirtatious one in our group. Just fuck me alrea-“ 

Her words get swallowed by Lisa’s mouth as she kisses her hard.

* * *

“I think it was about time we finally christened this place.” Lisa jokes, earning a light smack on her arm.

“I can’t believe you.” Jennie says.

“What? I’ve had this place for months. I’m surprised it took us this long.” Lisa argues back.

“No I mean this was inevitable.” Lisa snorts. “You know what your dancing does to me.” Jennie says as she trails her fingers up and down Lisa’s chest.

Lisa snorts in amusement.

“I can’t believe you went through such lengths just to prove a point.” Jennie says.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lisa says coyly.

“Babe, you’ve literally been giving me pick-up lines left and right. You’ve texted me pick-up lines.”

“You’ve done a couple at Jisoo and Rosé. Not to mention you saying one to manager-unnie- right in front of me by the way.” Jennie says in fake annoyance.

“Pfft and you say you’re not the jealous type.” Lisa jokes, causing Jennie to roll her eyes.

They lay together in comfortable silence. 

“I mean at first I was a little bummed out that Jisoo won over me. But I think the lines I had that day were so bad-

“Are you the mooooooooon?” Jennie teases.

“Exactly! So I made it my mission to change that, and it was going fine until you came back and didn’t react to anything I said!”

Jennie laughs in amusement.

“It was really hard not to react, babe. You know I’m cheesy at heart.” She says.

“But then I found it fun doing pick-up lines on you because I liked seeing you smile-“

“- sap,”

“- and I wanted to see how far you’d go with no reaction until I remembered how much you loved seeing me dance-“

“- facts.”

“and now we’re here.” Lisa says.

“and now we’re here.” Jennie repeats.

“Yup!” Lisa says enthusiastically.

“I still can’t believe you.” Jennie says as she cuddles into Lisa’s side.

They enjoy each other’s company even longer in the premise of her dance studio. It’s rare that they can spend this amount of time with one another.

Lisa uses her fingers to tilt Jennie’s head up a little so they’re seeing eye-to-eye.

She gives her a soft smile.

“I love you.” Lisa says, hoping Jennie can catch the genuinity behind her words.

Jennie smiles back and leans into kiss her.

“I love you too.” Jennie whispers against her lips, making Lisa’s heart do backflips.

“You know, you don’t need to give me pick-up lines to get a reaction out of me.” Jennie says as she pulls away to look in Lisa’s eyes again.

“‘cause hearing you say you love me is enough.” Jennie finishes as she places another chaste kiss on Lisa’s lips.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lisa teases, earning another smack.

“Ok, bye. I’m leaving.” Jennie says as she pulls away.

“Noooooooo.” Lisa protests as she pulls Jennie back.

Jennie chuckles at her girlfriend’s antics.

“No but for real babe, we should get going. I was honestly supposed to get you earlier to eat, but we got distracted.” Jennie explains as she looks around for her clothes.

“But I already ate.” Lisa says while wiggling her eyebrows at her.

“Gross.”

“Not what you said earlier.”

“Let's leave before Rosé finishes the food.” Jennie says.

“It’s funny you assume she hasn’t yet.” Lisa argues.

_Fin._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I hope y’all liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Also, please note that this is ENTIRELY fiction. Please keep this fic on this website. This was all written based on my own imagination and is not real. 
> 
> Song used: Honest. Kiana Ledé
> 
> Lisa dance inspo:  
> https://youtu.be/ghL3SFZT7fw  
> https://youtu.be/KNsU362J_Fw
> 
> This my first ever fic, so any comment would mean a lot! Also, let me know if you want a part 2! Or if you have any prompts & suggestions! 
> 
> Chat with me on tumblr: sweet-melodies
> 
> stay safe everyone! <3


End file.
